The Other Woman
by BeautifulRedRose
Summary: "All I want is the taste that your lips allow." Spock/OC
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I know I have another story in progress with a pairing of Spock/OC too but this story is something of a fun thing I'm doing in my spare time until I come up with a new chapter for my other story. I'm going ahead and practicing writing a first person's POV since my other story is in third person. I want to experiment things here and there with my writing and I wanted to ahead and see if this story will work out or not. This will take place after the five year mission that the USS Enterprise takes. Please me know what you guys think!

**The Other Woman**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"It's okay, dear. I know what we are - and I know what we're not."  
_- Lang Leav_

* * *

His eyes.

It was the first thing I noticed about him. He was different, everyone knew that. But to me, it was so much more. With his pointed ears, perfectly cut hair, proper attire and a composed control, anyone knew him to be Vulcan. Alien. An outsider. But his stoic eyes, there was a story behind them.

I watched him, memorized as his eyes regarded the crowd surrounding the perimeter of the main Academy Plaza. People cheered around me as everyone welcomed the Captain and his team from the USS Enterprise back from their long, unforgettable five year mission.

His eyes dark, his face a mask, but when his eyes shifted, catching the light, they looked ...human. I stepped forward, my eyes still trained on him, following him as he walked dutifully behind the Captain. His walk slow, deliberate. His steps taken so precisely with innate grace.

The crowd continued to cheer for the return of the heroines as their voices tried to outweigh the insults and unpleasant protests of a group of xenophobes.

"Who's that half-breed mutt kidding, acting like he belongs here ...disgusting!" A man yelled next to me. His companions began to wave their signs as they agreed.

"He's a decorated superior First Officer, show some respect asshole," I said through gritted teeth, my eyes never leaving his.

Then his eyes lifted slightly, as if somehow he had heard, as his eyes descended toward me, gazing long and hard. There is slight movement in the crowd surrounding me, making me lose sight of him. I feel something hard shove me to the side. Startled, I stumbled backwards, my hands outstretched as I keep my balance.

I watch disoriented as my scarf dropped to the ground. There is another movement in the crowd and I glanced up to see them depart as he made his way toward me. His shoulders straight, a cool and calculated visage on his features. He paused before bending down and retrieved my scarf before holding it out courtly toward me.

His eyes darken in contemplation as he stared at me with quiet intensity. The crowd is still cheering around him while the man and his companions glare with accusing eyes as if my receipt of this act of kindness somehow makes me an outsider too.

I gently pry my scarf from his grasp, taking advantage of my closeness to see the color of his eyes. Brown, his eyes are brown.

I stepped forward and tried to voice my gratitude, but he slowly inclined his head before rejoining his colleagues and is gone.

_._._._

"Promise me one thing - don't take me home until I'm drunk," I voiced my plan to my roommate Lexi after my shift today.

I'm leaning against the counter, the blaring music and the bright and darkened shift of lighting was making it hard to grasp her features. But there's an unmistakable presence of a smile lingering on her lips as she raised her glass in agreement.

I slipped my short bright red wig off before running my fingers through my long, brown wave of hair. There's a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see a man trying to order a drink. I waved my hand at him in dismissal, telling him my shift was over.

I accept the drink Lexi offered me as my eyes gazed over the crowded dance floor. Their movements looking almost unreal as their bodies were illuminated with the rapid flicker of the lighting turning off and on.

When my eyes flickered toward the tables surrounding the left side of the wall, my eyes instantly rested on a group of people crowding the small table. I recognized them. Their features were hard to miss, especially the Vulcan one among the group. They are all laughing, enjoying themselves as they become acquainted with their homeland again. But the Vulcan remained detached, his impassive eyes resting on his companions as he patiently stood by them among their conversation.

As the time wored off, his companions began to disperse as some joined the others on the dance floor and the rest began to steer themselves toward the bar. I grasped my drink firmly before making my way toward him, ignoring the curious glance Lexi was throwing at me.

I sat next to him and there's no indication of surprise in his face, much less recognition. But by the way his head tilted slightly to the side and the flicker of his eyes studying my face in rapid movement, I realized that he did actually recognized me. I smiled.

"You want to know something I've learned about you sir?" I asked as I leaned forward, my hair cascading over my shoulder. His respond was a simple arch of his brow. I inclined my head slightly to the side, my lips parting slightly.

"You're so calm and quiet. But there are things inside you. I see them sometimes, hiding in your eyes."

He blinked slowly, his deep eyes studying me. "Is this your preference of topic with new acquaintances? I had perceived humans to rather begin such conversations in a more ...formal manner."

I threw my head backwards as a rippled of laughter erupted from me. He regarded me, his eyes darkening in contemplation. I quieted myself down before meeting his intense gaze. "You have a point there." I bit my bottom lip, my fingers grazing chin lightly. "Here's a good topic. How's coming back feel like after being away for so long?"

He paused. "It has been a differential experience."

"Really? Different?" I pursed my lips, my eyes gazing around the room before resting on his again. "It's a funny thing coming home after so long, sir. Nothing really changes. Everything looks the same, feels the same, even smells the same. And then you realized what's really changed is you." I leaned closer to him, my eyes studying his features. "Have you changed sir?"

There's no movement on his face, no indication of emotions running through him. But there's a flicker of something passing through his eyes. I'm sure of it, but the lights, it made it hard to see. "I've done it again, haven't I sir? Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked after realizing he wasn't about to answer me. I leaned back against my chair, my arm hanging loosely over my chair. "I'll do anything to make you feel better."

He blinked once, twice. "You should not carelessly offer such a proposition. Using the word _anything_ can propel someone - "

"Maybe I would do anything for you," I interrupted him. His lips parted, inhaling, as if he wanted to speak again before he paused. His lips slowly closed again, his head tilting slightly to the side. I smiled. "Can you do something for me sir?"

He remained quiet. I continued. "Ask me what I want."

There was confusion in his eyes on my request but nevertheless, he did as he was told, all the while his unnerving eyes relentlessly gazed at me. I leaned toward him, my lips brushing against his cheek, my eyes fluttering close at feeling the warmth and softness of his skin.

"All I want is the taste that your lips allow."

_._._._

There's a blur of movement between us. There is no time for me to warn him of my lack of experience. That I have never been touched by another. But no words are able to escape from my lips. Instead, his fingers tightened their grip on my neck, bringing me closer, his eyes meeting mine and there's an understanding in them when I gasped loudly.

His left hand tightened on my hip and his first, deep thrust propelled me toward him. His clothed chest flushed against my naked skin. He moaned - a sound low in his throat. His lips drifted down my neck, skimming across my skin softly and his tongue darted out to taste my flesh.

I closed my eyes as the throbbing pain began to expand and change to intense pleasure. As he began to thrust into me, deeper, faster, I find his lips. I brushed my tongue across them, tasting him. He tightened his hold more securely around my waist, the other gripped my thigh as he pinned me against his bedroom wall, my back arching against the cool surface.

I laid my head against the wall, moaning. I grasped his hair tightly as he guided my hips against his, controlling my movements. There's a moment when everything goes blank with the utter intensity of pleasure that traveled through my body as I cried out. He thrusted several more times, pulling me tighter against his chest as he came too. I collapsed against his clothed chest, whimpering, panting. He held me tightly as he leaned closer, placing his forehead against mine.

We say nothing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I'm alone.

The morning sunlight streamed into the room and danced across the bed as the leaves on a nearby tree outside are tousled by a light breeze. As I laid in silence beneath the warmth of the blanket, my eyes fall with a heavy heart upon the empty side of his bed.

I shivered slightly, my skin hummed with energy, and images flashed behind my eyelids as I rolled - ever so slowly - into the open space he has left on the bed. Still warm. Everything about him lingered on me.

My eyes fluttered open, my nose buried deep into the blanket, into his pillow, though I deigned to be bold and peered at the open doorway. My brow settled into a contemplative line as I listened to his footfalls, so soft and precise. I wondered if he can hear me. I find myself wishing for his delicate touch again, his darkened gaze focused solely on me.

But clearly seeing my clothes neatly folded at the edge of the bed and his obvious absence, my departure is evident. I closed my eyes tight and curled into the diminishing warmth of his empty space for a moment. After a few seconds, I rolled onto my back, opening my eyes.

A last yearning glance at the empty space next to me, I climbed off the bed, my bare feet greeted by warm carpet as I padded toward my clothing. I tried not to linger on the fact that they smell so distinctly of him and the sentimentality in it all.

On my toes, my neck craned toward the open doorway, I can see the soft glow of the morning's rays making its presence known among his darkened home. I stepped forward, passing his bedroom doorway to the living area. I find him there, seated at his desk. He is dressed in black uniform, the darkened tone contrasting harshly against his pale skin.

He looked from his computer screen toward me, nodded once, acknowledging my presence courtly before returning his attention to the screen. I tried not to display how his aloof, detachment affected me. Instead I walked briskly to his door, my hand outstretched as I reached for the keypad for the doorway to permit me my humiliating exit.

But I paused, my fingers grazing the lock ever so slightly. I heard movement behind me. A hand snaked around my waist. Startled, I gasped, my back pressing into his chest.

"I apologize. I did not intend to frighten you," he spoke calmly, softly. His breath fluttering across my ear. I shivered.

"No, you just surprised me," I responded. I turned around slowly in his embrace, his arms encircled around my waist. I tilted my head backwards, my hair cascading behind me as my eyes searched his. "I was just leaving."

"You do not have to." His face remained composed, his eyes distant.

"I'm not expecting anything," I said, my eyes flickered in rapid movement as I tried to memorize his differential features.

"Forming any sort of sexual relationship with you is a dereliction to my dedication of another." He paused. "I am married."

"I know," I whispered softly. I raised my hand to his cheek, my fingers drifting delicately over his skin. "What do you want?"

There's another pause. His obsidian eyes focused entirely on me. "An ongoing, discreet, exclusive sexual relationship."

He raised two fingers, resting them on my temple before tracing them downward ever so softly toward my neck. "If you are amenable."

His touch, it is a rush of sensations, devoid of feeling, but that doesn't surprise me.

"Yes."

_._._._

It seemed terribly intimate, how my fingers brushed his.

It was startling to realize the significance behind it. He had whispered it to me, his voice deep, hoarse as he moved languidly behind me, into me, bending me over. His thrusts penetrating deep within me. My fingers tangled with his.

Now, I made sure they were as far apart as possible. I grasped his shoulders tightly for balanced, my fingers digging into his skin. His fingers are hot on my thigh, the need and want alleviating between us as I moved my hips over his.

He is gazing up at me, his eyes dark with lust. I cherished the moment, seeing his restraint falter for a moment, seeing his efficient, compose control crumble. His fingers make slick, hard circles that cause me to rock harder against him. With each long, forceful thrust, he buried himself deeper, faster. I arched my back, my head tilted backwards, my eyes closed, basking the utter pleasure of it all. My fingers find themselves tangled in his hair, grasping it firmly as I feel his lips kissing my throat to my shoulders.

Soon, I cried out as I came, clinging to him, my eyes closed as he tightened his grip on me. He still moved inside me, riding out my third orgasm. Disoriented, I feel his fingers intertwined with mine. I gazed at him over my lowered eyelashes as I begin to move slowly over him again.

My palm is warm, his fingers brushing against mine, his grip tight. I make no move to pull away and neither does he. We are kissing.

I bring his fingers to my lips, kiss every one of them gently. His gaze is unrelenting, intense. I untangled my fingers from his, my hands resting over his chest. He rolled his hips, pounding into me and the utter movement sent me over the edge again as we're both gasping.

I can't help but smile at him when he traced my mouth with a finger, curious.

_._._._

I thought I wanted to know the story that his eyes hid so well.

His body was one thing, to know what was beneath that uniform he always wore. To know what's behind his eyes is another.

He hid everything so well. Shielded his thoughts with frigid restrain. His eyes would adjust to this frozen feeling with brittle regard. His features pronounced into a nonchalant, passive expression. But there are moments when he rested his forehead against mine, his breath hot on my skin.

I felt something, and I know he did too, but it remained unnamed. Instead, I would ask him if he was okay because even though it was impossible to comprehend, I knew he was sad. He looked so sad.

He blinked once, twice. "I am ...fine." But I don't think even all the worlds oceans could fill his empty heart.


End file.
